Just Another Girl
by Daphne Sayuri
Summary: What happens to Rachel after she discovers Quinn's recent experimentation with Santana. How will she react to the troubling feelings she begins to fight when she see's Quinn again. She concludes that perhaps she tries to place Lucy Quinn Fabray to the back of her mind, telling herself; Quinn's not special... Just Another Girl.


Jealousy was an ugly trait. It led to envy, war, and a self-destructive path that could topple any future Broadway star straight back to Lima, Ohio. Rachel Barbara Berry did not get jealous… no.

-She was just competitive.

'_Rachel!'_

…'uh oh…'

The kitchen doors burst open and a red faced Gabe flew towards her, fingers pointing and unattractive cursing spewing. He ripped his greasy apron up over his head and tossed it to his side, directly assaulting Santana Lopez. The Latina scowled as a co-worker hastily wiped her cheek trying to defuse her wrath which threatened to incinerate the Diva.

Rachel audibly gulped, and looked up from her nervous fingers, franticly toying with her apron. She concluded that there was a remote 'possibility' she had over stepped her mark.

'_You shut down the kitchen!?' _Gabe bellowed.

-Fine… she had overstepped her mark.

'_You kicked out my customers because of WHAT?' _he seconded. Rachel's eyes shot to Santana, whose girlfriend Dani quickly stepped forward to prevent the Latina going Lima Heights Adjacent on the tiny diva.

'_Well… you see, G…Gabe;' _Rachel cleared her throat and look her boss in the eye. But one glance at his overgrown nose hair and flaring nostrils sent her gaze straight back to the ground. _'I felt nausea settling in and worried that I would act as an outbreak monkey, cause an epidemic and the potentially be the sole origin of the new bird flu'. _She rambled, shyly looking up to see Santana roll her eyes and slap her forehead as incoherent Spanish mumblings came out.

'_You felt unwell… and instead of going home like any normal employee, you felt it upon yourself… a part-time waitress; to throw peoples plates into the Garbage, yelling and screaming that they needed to leave at once.'_

'_Well I truly feared for their well-being…'_

'_-I'm not finished!' _Gabe cut her off abruptly. _'After doing this you then sent them to our rival Italian across the road saying it was crucial they all immediately purchased Orange Juice? Essentially giving my profit away?'_

'_Well Gabe, vitamin C is a well-known immune system boost…'_

'_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?'_

This situation was bad. Rachel knew it. Santana knew it. Dani knew it. Even Toby the local hobo watching through the window knew it. -And Gabe dam well knew it.

Rachel saw that in this moment she had only to options. Beg and plead her insanity in the hopes of not being fired and publicly humiliated.

Or.

Do what Rachel Barbara Berry does best. Deny and attempt to completely confuse the enemy for long enough to allow her to run.

-In the young diva's mind, the situation definitely called for option 2. Operation, 'DIVA STORM OUT'.

Rachel sharply lifted her head after twitching oddly in a miniature personality metamorphosis. Santana rolled her eyes, recognizing the behaviour from high school. The new and improved tolerable Rachel was gone. 'Berry' was back.

'_How… DARE YOU!'_ with her outburst, Gabe's anger melted and was quickly replaced by utter bafflement.

'_-excuse me?'_

'_You heard me…_' she exclaimed, marching right up to him. '_How, dare, you!_' she prodded her pointed finger into his chest emphasising each remark.

'_Do you know who I am? I am the talent. I am the reason that Toby stalks our window like a creep every Monday, Wednesday and Friday!' _she cast her hand to the window, where sure enough Toby flinched.

'_I can't bear to watch this…' _Dani uttered. Heading to join Toby outside.

'_Oh I sure can!' _Santana grinned before being dragged outside by her girlfriend.

Rachel waited for the sound of the bell, indicating her roommate and her girlfriends exit before continuing, hiding her overwhelming nerves before calmly trying to defuse herself.

'_Gabe. Here's the thing, I potentially over reacted. You see I was serving table 17 when I heard table 16 discussing their relations. Santana then called out to me in a fashion I usually would dismiss but on this day, it just so happened to appear to hit an incredibly exposed nerve I wasn't aware existed until I realized I was emptying your restaurant at 3 in the afternoon'_ she explained before sighing at her own ridicule.

Gabe pursed his lips tightly, clearly trying to hold in his temper as he took in the 'almost' apology.

Rachel glanced outside as she awaited her verdict. Noting Santana, Dani and Toby encouraging her to continue the improved 'rational response'. Rachel half smiled at them, eager to avoid a full transition into her high school self. She inhaled slowly, calming the inner diva inside at least until…

Until she saw a flash of Blonde cross the street and noted how Santana installed a double take of the Blonde's ass until Dani slapped her playfully and Santana smirked.

That smirk.

Rachel found her fingers gripping her apron.

Her short erratic breaths reinstalled.

A flash of images danced through her mind. The two of them, laughing, touching, kissing…fucking.

'_Okay Rachel, look…'_

'_I QUIT!'_

'_Wait, you what?' _Gabe baffled.

Outside the audience dropped their jaws and their eyes bulleted out of their heads in bewilderment.

Rachel's eyes threatened to bulge out of her own head. She panicked, realizing now there really was no other option, with her dignity in shatters.

'_Yeah…y…you heard me! I…' _She glanced around the space, sinking in her reality one last time.

'_I quit'_ she weakly finished. Gabe looked at her with shock. But words had already been spoken and the Diva had truly dug herself in to a word vomit mess this time. So, she did what she does best.

She sharply span 180 degrees and marched straight to the door, sounding the bell as her blurry figure past Dani, Toby and Santana outside.

No… Rachel Berry did not get jealous at all.

* * *

**Hey all, this is a new fic I'm working on after noting that during the episodes of the final days of glee club, the camera continuously cut to Rachel in all of Quinn's songs. Co-inkidink? I think not. I'm taking that season of characters just before they hear Glee Club is ending for good.  
**

**As always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. FAV FOLLOW WHAT EVER HAVE YOU. I truly enjoy reading them! :)**


End file.
